Tickets
"Tickets & Trashbags" is the sixth episode in Season 1 of Austin & Ally. It frist aired on January 22, 2012. Plot Trish gets a job at Megaphone World, but also has exciting news for Austin on a sheet. After accidentally giving him the wrong one, Austin learns that Trish has booked him a gig at the national Miami Internet Music Awards, with famous rapper Shiny Money sampling his song "Double Take", but the catch is that he can go with only one ticket for one extra person. This sends Ally, Trish, and Dez into a competition to win Austin's ticket. Trish's attempt is serving Austin with chocolate-frosted french fries, Dez's attempt is ripping off his pants and handing them to Austin (something he has done numerously in the past), and Ally's attempt is simply talking to him for a long time. After Austin accidentally says yes to each person, they get all upset with him, leading him to decide not to go at all, sacrificing his gig for his own friends. This evokes his friends to angrily believe that he is being selfish and doesn't care about his friends. This sets Austin off and he snaps at his friends, saying that they're acting like "selfish little kids", and ironically enough, he accepts Nelson as his extra friend. At an exclusive room of the show's venue, food is packed on the tables and Nelson helps himself to chocolate-covered hot dogs and covering his forearms with cotton candy... Left behind, Ally, Trish, and Dez realize what they've done to Austin, and they plot to make it up to him by sneaking into the award show. Their plan is later executed when they masquerade as background dancers wearing trashbag outfits for Austin and Shiny's performance, but the trash cans they hide in end up being moved onstage. They escape from their cans in the performance, and Ally gets caught and pursued by one of the guards. At the end of the performance, Shiny jumps off of a collection of barrels, hoping to be caught by fellow dancers (Dez and Trish, in this case), but he is let down and falls directly onto the floor.. Austin's friends apologize for ruining the award show for him as an injured Shiny rolls by on a stretcher, angered at Dez and Trish for letting him down and not catching him on his jump. Austin forgives his pals in the end, and the episode concludes back at Sonic Boom. Austin is talking with Dez, but realizes too late that he had left Nelson behind in the food room at the venue. The final shot shows Nelson still in the room, having a blast with his food.. Featured Songs *Double Take Remix (Trash Talka). Cast *Ross Lynch as Austin Moon *Laura Marano as Ally Dawson *Raini Rodriguez as Trish De la Rosa *Calum Worthy as Dez Guest Stars *Cole Sand as Nelson *James Earl as Shiny Money Category:Austin & Ally Episodes (Season 1) Category:Austin & Ally Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Austin & Ally Category:Tickets & Trashbags